vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson was one of the Original Vampires, born in the 10th century to Mikael and Esther. Kol was the fourth son, the younger brother of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah and Finn, the older brother to Rebekah and Henrik, and the half-brother of Niklaus. Kol was a member of the Mikaelson Family. History-Middle ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village now known as Mystic Falls and like the rest of his family, was a human up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. They drank wine laced with Tatia's blood and were killed by Mikael soon after. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original vampires. 1114 Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe making the Originals famous with his actions (most likely killing or turning people indiscriminately). He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 20th Century Kol traveled with some witches for a long period of time; Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, and New Orleans in the 20th century. They all knew information about Silas, who Kol believes to be very dangerous if released. He holds witches in high esteem. Somewhere in between, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas as a god despite the fact he would supposedly destroy the world. This is what made Kol decide to kill them all. During the 20th century, whilst living in New Orleans, their father Mikael had managed to track them down and killed many vampires in a fury, trying to locate his children. Kol was then neutralized by his brother Niklaus for unknown reasons. He was daggered in the early 1900s by Klaus for no clear reason, when the Original family lived together in New Orleans. He was kept in a coffin for over 100 years, until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead. Season Three Kol first appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where his brother Klaus undaggered him, brandishing the newly freed dagger against Elijah after they fought before he re-daggered Kol. Later, when Klaus sent Elijah to see if Damon Salvatore kept his word on the deal they had just made, Elijah doubled back and secretly took the dagger out of Kol and the rest of his siblings, where upon they all gathered and used their daggers to attack Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother Esther arrive, believing her to have been killed by their father, Mikael when really she was just freed from the 4th coffin which had been locked and spelled, whose contents were unknown up until that moment. In Dangerous Liaisons, Kol gets ready for the ball at the Mansion along with his siblings, and speaks of his good looks to his sister. Klaus threatens to dagger Rebekah once again because she had attempted to harm Elena. Kol interferes and tells him to continue this conversation outside. At the ball, Kol introduced himself to Mayor Lockwood and Damon Salvatore, politely and rudely, respectively. He is seen dancing alongside all others at the ball. He also consumed the champagne which linked him together with his siblings. Later on, Rebekah tells Kol that she plans on killing to make Elena suffer but Rebekah changes her mind and backs out. Kol introduces himself to Matt and while shaking hands, Kol begins crushing his hand. Surprised by a brokenhearted Damon, Kol was pushed from the balcony and had his neck broken by Damon. All Originals came outside, seeing what happened. Damon walked away after replying to Stefan that he might be a little crazy. In All My Children, Kol and Klaus were waiting at home when Rebekah came home from her night with Damon. At first, Kol starts to make fun of her because he's bored and Klaus decides to go out with him. They meet and Meredith at the Grill. Caroline comes across and Klaus wants her to have a drink but she leaves. Klaus follows her, leaving Kol alone. Kol goes over to Meredith who is playing pool. Trying to seduce her, she tells him to get lost, but Kol stays. He then gets stabbed by Alaric with the White Oak Ash Dagger. As a result all the other Originals except for Klaus were neutralized. He immediately knows that something must have happened to Kol. As he was transported away, Klaus rushes over to him, pulls the dagger out of Kol and incapacitates and Damon. Kol, Elijah and Klaus then go to their mother's ritual, witnessing how the spirits abandon her, since Abby Bennett Wilson got turned into a vampire by Damon. Klaus later informs Rebekah that Kol has fled Mystic Falls. In The Murder of One, it is discovered that Kol and Klaus had been keeping in touch with each other, and would be contacted by Klaus if he were needed. Kol has been tracking Jeremy in Chicago. To get Bonnie to go through with a spell to break Esther's spell on the Originals, Klaus called Kol, who showed Bonnie he was with Jeremy and will kill him if she doesn't do what Klaus says. Soon after, in Heart of Darkness, when Elena and Damon went to pick Jeremy up from Denver, they discovered Kol was still there and that he had befriended Jeremy. At a batting cage, Kol revealed his true intentions to Jeremy and assaulted Damon with a wooden baseball bat which broke when it made contact with Damon. Kol picked up an aluminum bat, though he still wasn't comfortable with them since that type of baseball bat had not been around when Kol was daggered but acknowledged it wouldn't break when he used it. He tried to hit Damon again, but the Salvatore brother impaled Kol with a piece of the broken wooden bat, stunning Kol for a brief time. This gave Elena, Jeremy, and Damon time to escape, Kol then called Klaus and told him about Elena, Jeremy, and Damon being in Denver while Klaus explained the secret that if an Original dies, their whole bloodline does. Kol then set off to a vampire named Mary Porter who had once been an "Original groupie" and who the Salvatores knew was part of their bloodline. Kol, anticipating that this would be his enemies' next move, got to Mary first, staked her and then waited patiently, his baseball bat still in hand. It wasn't long until Damon and Elena got there and Kol confronted them. He got their hopes up into thinking that he was the one who turned Mary, therefore making him the genesis of their bloodline, but then went on a tangent that could implicate that any of his surviving siblings could have turned her. He then attacked Damon with the bat again, beating him brutally while also making sure Elena didn't leave. He scolded Damon for breaking his neck at the ball, killing Finn, and for humiliating him. Only after the beating did he say they were now even and fled, satisfied with his victory. In The Departed, after Klaus had been dessicated by his enemies in Mystic Falls, Kol was in agreement with Elijah and Rebekah that they should be given Klaus' body since he was their family. Kol agreed with Elijah's proposal that they would not try to retaliate against those who harmed their brother. Season Four In After School Special, Kol assisted Rebekah in her hunt for the cure, abducting Professor Atticus Shane after seeing Bonnie on his way to Shane and bringing him to her. When Kol came to the school he commented that she was worse then Klaus when seeing that she had compelled everyone. Then together, the siblings began to interrogate him on the location of the cure but soon discovered that he couldn't be compelled thanks to his mental training. Kol started to torture the information out of him by dunking his head into a sink, threatening to drown him until Shane finally admitted that the cure was buried with Silas and to get the cure, you'd also have to release Silas. Kol was clearly spooked by the mention of Silas, having heard of him from old legends. Kol bagan to drown him again almost killing him until Rebekah told him to stop since he was no use to them dead, he didn't care and asked her if she didn't hear what Shane said and Silas would kill them all. Rebekah did not believe he was real but Shane told her he was and he would bring back every last soul who died on his behalf. Kol then stabbed Shane with a metal rod, in hopes of murdering him and ending his plan to awaken the immortal. Rebekah was furious with her brother for this but Kol continued to explain that Silas was too powerful for them and she was in no way prepared for what would happen if he was unleashed. To prove his point, Kol showed her that he was in possession of the White Oak Stake, which he had taken from her without her even noticing and with little effort. Kol left Shane bleeding out on the floor and with the stake in hand, having proven his point. In Catch Me If You Can, Kol discovered the group of vampires Klaus had turned and sicked on Jeremy, in order for him to kill them so that his Hunter's Mark would grow. Kol, knowing that the search for the cure would also lead to Silas, slaughtered the group of vampires to prevent the continuation of the hunt. He confronted Damon and Jeremy, admitting that he was responsible for the massacre and then tried to convince Jeremy to stop trying to grow his mark, reminding him that they were friends back in Colorado but Jeremy refused. Kol said that he would kill Jeremy but he didn't want to fall victim to the curse of killing a member of The Five and be haunted for the next century so he instead threatened to tear his limbs off. He lunged for Jeremy but Damon stopped him, giving Jeremy time to escape but Kol quickly regained the upperhand, overpowering Damon and taking him captive. Kol tortured Damon by compelling him to stab himself with a long piece of wood before getting a call from Klaus who told him to leave Jeremy alone which Kol agreed to. However, he found a loophole in his compromise, compelling Damon to go after Jeremy for him. He then returned home where he was stopped by Rebekah who had learned of his compelling of Damon. She pointed a White Oak Ash Dagger at his back and Kol just told her if she was really willing to dagger her brother, she was no better than Klaus and that it was this type of action that had destroyed the family and made their older brother Elijah leave. When she persisted, Kol retaliated by drawing the White Oak Stake, which he had just recently confiscated from her, on his sister. She was stunned by this turn of events before being saved by Klaus who shoved Kol away, stopping the fight and saving Rebekah. Kol fled, leaving his siblings concerned about his next move and his inevitable assault on Jeremy Gilbert. In A View To A Kill, Kol continued his attempts to stop the search for the cure. He attacked Bonnie in the high school and, showing his fangs, tried to murder her but was subdued once she unleashed her newly learned expression on him. This gave her time to escape and run to Elena who had come to the decision to have Jeremy try and kill Kol to complete his Hunter's Mark. Kol received a call from Jeremy's phone but it was really Elena, trying to set a meeting with him, under the pretense of a truce. Kol agreed to meet her but it would be on his terms, arriving at Elena's front door. She said she'd only invite him in if he allowed Jeremy to leave which he agreed to, stepping inside to negotiate with her. Kol and Elena began their talk and when she assumed that he had done something deserving of a dagger a century ago, Kol disagreed, telling her he'd done nothing and it was just Klaus' cruelty that had made him end up in a coffin. He then told her what he knew about Silas and how the immortal would turn the world into a living hell and it seemed, for a moment, his belief in Silas was beginning to make Elena realize what they were up against. Kol said he'd consider her plea for a truce before leaving. Soon after, Jeremy returned home but Kol followed behind, telling them he'd thought about the truce, but had decided against it. Elena and Jeremy fled into the house but having already been invited inside, Kol kicked open the door and stormed the home. He called Klaus, believing his brother was part of the scheme and despite Klaus' denial, Kol promised to go after him once he was finished with the Gilberts. Elena shot Kol with an arrow in the leg before fleeing upstairs and Kol pursued, smashing through doors and walls in a rage. Jeremy fired stakes at Kol but he easily caught them but was surprised by Elena firing wooden bullets that only stunned him briefly. He overpowered Elena, impaling her into a wall before grabbing Jeremy and bringing him into the kitchen. He again explained how he didn't want to fall victim to the Hunter's Curse by killing Jeremy so he was just going to cut off his tattooed arm with a knife. Not knowing which arm it was on, though, and being unable to see it, he decided to just chop off both arms but Elena intervened. She jabbed his knife into him and pinned him to the counter, using all of her strength just to hold him at bay for a moment while Jeremy used the nozzle in the sink to spray vervain-laced water onto Kol. Elena took this chance to snatch the white oak stake from Kol's jacket pocket and throw it to Jeremy who impaled Kol with it. Kol was set ablaze, running through the house in a last ditch effort of survival before collapsing and dying, his brother Klaus in the doorway, who was stunned and devastated by his younger sibling's death but unable to enter the house to help him. In Into the Wild, ''Kol's charred body is still on the floor of the Gilbert house where he had died. Klaus, now trapped in the living room by magical barriers Bonnie had put up, was mere feet away but could do nothing, forced to look at his little brother's burnt corpse. When Tyler and Caroline came to fix the damages to the house that Kol had made in the struggle, and in Tyler's case, gloat to Klaus, they found tarp and draped it over Kol's body, covering it so Klaus no longer had to see it, looking very somber as they did. In ''Stand By Me, Kol's body had been moved from the floor and Caroline tried to scrub out the burn marks that were left on the floor after Kol's death but was unable to remove them. In The Walking Dead, after Bonnie used the power of the Expression Triangle to break down the veil to the Other Side, ghosts with reason to return to Mystic Falls were able to come back within the confines of the triangle. Kol appeared at the Mystic Grill to find Rebekah with Matt Donovan, and told them Greetings, from the dead. ''He was then telling them of his plans to exact revenge on Elena for her part in his death. He criticized his sister for how quickly she got over his death while continuing to question them on where he could find Elena. When Matt tried to stop him from going after Elena, Kol broke a bottle he was drinking from and threw it into Matt's arm, jokingly complimenting Rebekah on finally winning over the quarterback. Kol found Elena visiting Jeremy's grave and gave sarcastic condolences to her brother's passing before telling her that without Jeremy, it was just between the two of them. Kol attacked her viciously, easily beating her down. He explained his joy of being able to connect with someone again, since on the Other Side, it was complete isolation. In that isolation, though, he had thought of countless ways to make Elena suffer. Kol choked Elena, and she finally gave in, telling him to kill her. Kol happily attempted to oblige but was ambushed by Jeremy, who had also returned from the Other Side. He gleefully prepared for another fight with Jeremy but had his neck broken from behind by Stefan. He was put somewhere safe until the veil would go back up. In Graduation,'' Personality Kol is menacing, unstable and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Niklaus. He enjoys breaking rules. He is described by Julie Plec as being "cheeky". However, despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family as seen when he learned Niklaus killed Esther, when he attacked Damon for Finn's death despite Finn trying to kill him and their other siblings and when he helped his sister after she had been undaggered. When threatened by Rebekah's dagger, he's even shown to be ashamed of what his family has become. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Niklaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant toward rather powerful people, such as Niklaus, Kol was shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. Going so far as to attempt to murder Shane in a panic, just so he'd never get the chance to free the ancient immortal. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the white oak stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. When Elena asked him if it was possible he was wrong about Silas, Kol simply told her that some things are better left buried. His persistence in his crusade to stop Silas' awakening ended up being his downfall, being staked by Jeremy in an attempt to make sure Silas and the cure were never found. Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his dark hair and eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 20 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire of the males Originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'2" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner. However, more along the lines of his brother, Klaus's attire, Kol dresses in a more casual manner than the older brothers of the family, Elijah and Finn, while still retaining an aristocratic style. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest wound over it, and dress pants. After being awoken in modern times, Kol tended to dress in long sleeve shirts usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. Kol's hair has also been subject to change, much like his brother, Elijah. When first awoken from the coffin, Kol's hair was noticeably slicked upward while once he had adjusted to modern times, he usually gelled his hair to the side, out of his eyes. When he returned to try and stop the discovery of the cure, Kol had lessened the gel in his hair, allowing his bangs to fall more on his face, his hair parting in the middle. Relationships *Klaus and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Elijah and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Rebekah and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Kol and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Kol and Shane (Enemies) Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with very small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals, It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old. Causing a new threat to them. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will temporary kill/neutralize an Original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an Original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns Originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an Original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human's, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - Burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of affect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the affect only lasts for a few hours. *'Hunter's Curse': If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented for decades until they kill themselves, or until it where's off, according to Klaus it lasted for 52 years, 4 months, and 9 days. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (Corpse) *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Ghost) Name Kol is pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning charcoal. Quotes :Kol: (To Klaus): "Long time, Brother." :- Bringing Out The Dead ---- :Kol: (To Rebekah) "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." :Rebekah: (To Kol) "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled..." :Rebekah: (To Kol) "I am hoping you will help your baby sister out." :Kol: (To Rebekah ) "And spit right in the face of mother's rules?... I'm in." *smirks* :Kol: (To Rebekah ) "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?" :- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Kol: (To Rebekah) "Well well well, there's our girl. Out all night! What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?!" :Kol: (To Klaus) "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." :Meredith: (To Kol) "Why don't you get lost, Kol? :Kol: (To Meredith) "Why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." :Kol: (To Alaric) "Pretty sure I don't care." :Kol: (To Esther and Finn) "That's lovely! We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb! How pathetic you are, Finn!" :Kol: (To Klaus about Caroline) "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." :- All My Children ---- :Kol: (To Jeremy) "No hard feelings mate. But we're not buds." :Damon: (When he sees Mary dead) "Mary." :Kol: (To Damon and Elena) "Quite contrary." :Kol: (To Damon and Elena) "Shame about Mary. She used to be a blast. I don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie." :Elena: (To Kol) "And were you her favorite?" :Kol: (To Elena) "You mean, did I turn her? I think I did! But no, wait. Maybe it was Rebekah. But there was also a Klaus period. Let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from. Now you never will." :Damon: (To Kol about hitting Elena) "Don't touch her!" :Kol: (To Damon) "Oh dear, I've hit a nerve!" :Kol: (To Damon) "Relax darling. I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me... There, now we're even." :- Heart of Darkness ---- :Kol: (To Rebekah) "Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all sister." :Kol: (To Rebekah) "Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth and frankly sister (pulls out White Oak Ash Stake ) I don't think you could handle it." :- After School Special ---- :Kol: "And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them-- Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is." :- Catch Me If You Can ---- :Kol: (To Jeremy) "Well I could kill you. But then I'll have to deal with the hunter's curse and I don't particular feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms." :- Catch Me If You Can '' ---- :Kol: (To Bonnie) ''"No one can get to the cure, if you're too dead to find it!" :Elena: (To Kol) "You're really good at that game, specially considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years." :Kol: (To Elena) "I'm a quick learner, speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing is it? You've killed haven't you? Or are you one of those...Mary Sue vampires." :Kol: (To Elena) "So are we going to talk about Silas or just...jibber jabber." :Klaus: (To Kol) "Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." :Kol: (To Klaus) "Do you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" :Klaus: (To Kol) "What?" :Kol: (To Klaus) "Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt." :Klaus: (To Kol) "I don't know what you're talking about." :Kol: (To Klaus) "I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you." :Kol: (To Jeremy) "Like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse so, I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after. Sorry about the sting." :Kol: (To Jeremy) "Now which...which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe." :- A View To A Kill ---- :Kol: "Greetings from the dead." :- The Walking Dead ---- :Kol: "Welcome back, it was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass. The slaughter of innocents by the so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls. Twelve witches, twelve hybrids, massacres performed in the name of resurrecting the immortal Silas. They risked unleashing hell on earth for their own selfish gain. And today, thats exactly what they're going to get." :- Graduation Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus from the novels: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds, and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett, and Kol attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. *Out of all the Originals, Kol can be considered the most unstable and unpredictable. *Kol appears to be the second youngest Original since Rebekah refers to herself has his 'baby sister', and he physically appears to be younger than Klaus, who is confirmed to be younger than Elijah and Finn. *Besides Rebekah, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Kol is the third member of the Original Family to die permanently, after Mikael and Finn. *Kol had been daggered three times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114, in The Five. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in the early 1900s. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in All My Children. *It had yet to be revealed why Klaus had daggered Kol in the early 20th century. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series: "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." *Kol was the youngest male Original until his death, since his brother Henrik died. Now it's Klaus himself as the youngest male Original. *Kol has never met Tyler or Stefan, had limited interaction with Caroline, Alaric, and Bonnie, and extensive interaction with his siblings, Elena, Jeremy, and Damon. *Atticus Shane is Kol's only on-screen kill, though Shane ended up surviving. *Originally, it was planned that Kol would appear in the flashback in 1912, where it would reveal why Damon felt he had met Kol before, in Dangerous Liaisons. *Kol and Finn are the only Originals who weren't show perfectly in flashback when they were created. They also were mentioned but not shown in the flashback in the 1100s despite being present there at the time. *Kol and Damon have quickly developed a mutual dislike for one another. They've scuffled a number of times and it's even been acknowledged by Klaus how much Kol doesn't like Damon and Damon has very openly stated his disdain for the Original. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the white oak stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. Ironically, his ownership of the white oak stake ended up being why he was killed. *Kol had been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in high esteem. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Porter with a wooden baseball bat, (Heart of Darkness), and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe, (After School Special). *Kol is the first of the Original Vampires that was burned to death by the fire from being staked by the white oak stake, whereas Mikael and Finn died before the fire burned them completely. *According to Joseph Morgan, in Season Four, Klaus and Kol start off more on the same page, but Kol definitely comes in with his own objectives and motives, The two brothers do end up at odds and issuing threats at each other and it does become quite serious. 1 *Kol is the only Original that has had no love interest in the show, while every other Original has. *Kol is the only Original to be killed permanently by a member of The Brotherhood of the Five. *Kol is the second Original to be invited into the Gilbert House. Elijah was the first, and Klaus was the third. *Kol was the first Original to be truly scared of Silas. Klaus is the second. *Kol mentioned living with his siblings in New Orleans. The relationship with the Originals and this city would be explored in the proposed spin-off show, The Originals. Kol's possible involvement in this series has not been made clear yet. *The episode when Kol died, was the only time he had shown his vampire visage. The only other Original (besides a deceased Finn) who hasn't done that, is Elijah. Tropes *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate dessication. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Gallery Season 3 024-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 127-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 129-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 139-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 140-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 144-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 149-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 155-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 158-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 165-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 173-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 175-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 179-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 197-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 017-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 020-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 022-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 024-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 026-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 027-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 028-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 029-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 033-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 052-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 053-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 054-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 055-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 056-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 051-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 057-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 058-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 068-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 075-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 076-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 093-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 096-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 101-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 104-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 105-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 107-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 109-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 144-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 155-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 161-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 166-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 170-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 202-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 204-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 205-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 207-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 209-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 210-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 211-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 212-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 213-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 214-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 215-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 216-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 217-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 232-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 234-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 235-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 244-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 009-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 013-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 021-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 022-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 024-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 025-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 028-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 029-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 033-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 032-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 079-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 080-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 082-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 084-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 101-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 102-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 103-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 104-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 105-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 106-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 139-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 140-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 148-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 152-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 153-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 158-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 161-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 164-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 165-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 167-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 011-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness Group 1 .jpg Heart of Darkness Group 2 595.jpg 013-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 017-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 072-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 073-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 074-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 075-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 076-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 077-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 079-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 078-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 080-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 081-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 082-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 083-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 084-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 085-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 086-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 089-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 090-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 091-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 092-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 093-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 3x15-03.jpg 3x15-04.jpg 3x15-06.jpg 3x15-07.jpg A2f1a0ca7b1b1bdc2c4f67bef4cdccea.jpg Bscap0001.jpg Dangerous-TVD-Damon-Fall.jpg Kol's Physical Appearance.jpg Kol-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28814468-500-281.jpg KolbatFTW.jpg Kolfanmade.jpg KolKlausCaroline.png Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591698-245-200.gif Season 4 048-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 051-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 011-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 013-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 020-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 021-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 006-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 007-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 008-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 009-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 011-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 013-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 027-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 028-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 032-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 034-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 035-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 036-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 038-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 041-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 057-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 058-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 060-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 061-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 062-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 064-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 004-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg VD412HD 0268.jpg VD412HD 0270.jpg 005-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 006-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 011-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 013-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 017-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 019-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 020-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 021-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 022-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 034-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 035-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 036-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 038-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 041-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 042-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 043-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 044-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 045-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 046-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 047-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 049-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 050-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 051-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 054-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 055-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 056-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 057-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 071-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 072-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 073-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 074-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 075-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 084-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 086-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 099-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 100-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 101-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 112-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 113-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 114-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 115-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 118-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 121-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 122-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 123-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 124-tvd-4x12-a-view-to-a-kill-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591715-245-200.gif Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591711-245-200.gif Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591703-245-200.gif Kol-Klaus-the-originals-33591701-245-200.gif We Love Kol.jpeg KolShane3.png Tvdshanekol.jpg Jeremy-and-Damon-Kol-in-TVD-4.11-Catch-Me-If-You-Can.png Kol Bonnie.png KolBonnieAttack4.png KolBonnie.png KolBonnieBTS.png Vampire-diaries-4 12-a-view-to-a-kill-kol-serandes-bonnie.png Kol 4x22.JPG Jeremy vs Kol.jpg KOLDRON.jpg Kolgrave4x22.jpg Kol4x222.jpg Kol4x22.gif KolMSon.png 412 001949.jpg 500px-VD412HD 0830.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampires Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Category:New Orleans Residents